


SURPROTECTION

by Iori_chan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iori_chan/pseuds/Iori_chan
Summary: Takanashi Hideki, le grand frère de Tsumugi, vient de revenir au Japon. En arrivant, il découvre que Yaotome Gaku tourne autour de sa sœur. Que va-t-il faire pour la "protéger" ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Je ne possède pas IDOLiSH7

Hideki venait de revenir des États-Unis. Il était content de retrouver sa sœur. Il partit tout de suite vers l’agence. Quand il approcha de la rue. Il vu sa petite sœur chérie se faire emmener quelques part par un inconnu au cheveux gris. Il décida de les suivre. 

« Non mais pour qui il se prends celui là ? Je te préviens, tu n’as pas intérêt à faire du mal à ma sœur. » Se dit à lui même Hideki

Il les vit aller dans un café. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, il choisit de s’installer sur la terrasse du café en face. Le garçon avait peut-être l’air d’un stalker mais il devait protéger sa sœur coûte que coûte. L’argenté n’avait pas l’air de dire de mauvaises choses à Tsumugi. Cependant, il remarqua à un moment que sa sœur n’avait pas l’air à l’aise du tout. De son point de vue, il avait même l’impression qu’il la forçait à quelques choses. Il se leva pour aller en discuté avec le garçon au cheveux gris. En arrivant, il remarqua que le garçon était en réalité Yaotome Gaku. 

« Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Yaotome Gaku qui sort avec ma précieuse petite sœur ? Je te préviens, ce que tu penses n’arrivera jamais.

\- D’abord, qui t’es ? Et puis, j’ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux.

\- Certes, mais pas ma sœur !

\- Tu n’as pas me dicté ce que je dois faire ou non. »

Avant qu’il puissent répondre quoi ce soit, Tsumugi intervient.

« Arrêtez de vous battre. Merci pour ce café, Gaku-san. »

Puis elle partit. Avant de la suivre, Hideki envoya un regard noir à Gaku. Après l’avoir rattraper, Tsumugi ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être en colère contre son propre frère. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?Bref, l’important était que ces deux-là ne se croisent plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Malheureusement, le vœux de Tsumugi n’avait pas été écouté. Son frère était devenu l’attaché de presse d’IDOLiSH7. Du coup, il accompagnait le groupe partout. Pour Tsumugi, c’était une catastrophe car la rencontre entre les garçons étaient inévitable. Elle partit de son côté pour régler une affaire importante sur l’organisation du programme télévisé. 

Soudain, à une interjection, elle croisa Gaku.

« Tiens, salut Tsumugi. Commença Gaku

\- Gaku-san, comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien depuis la dernière fois. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelques choses ? Interrogea-t-il

\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que tu veux bien aller boire un verre avec moi ce soir ?

\- C’est que tu t’acharne en plus Yaotome-san. »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Hideki.

« Qu’est ce que tu me veux encore, Takanashi ?

\- Je viens m’assurer que tu ne fais rien de suspecter derrière mon dos.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ferai ça ?

\- Au vu de ta réputation de tombeur, oui.

\- Répète un peu !

\- Tu veux te battre ?

\- ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS DISPUTER ! »

Les garçons regardèrent Tsumugi. Elle avait visiblement l’air en colère.

« Hideki ! Tu n’as rien d’autres à faire ? Je suis désolé Gaku-san. »

Puis, elle partit. C’était vraiment un cauchemar. Hideki ne faisait que la surveiller. Au moins, il faisait confiance aux membres d’IDOLiSH7. De plus, Gaku n’avait pas été trop envahissant (du moins selon elle) alors il ne risquait rien. Mais si un jour Hideki jugeait qu’il était trop oppressant pour Tsumugi, il risquait de faire du mal à Gaku.

Tsumugi ne pouvait qu’espérer que cela n’arrive jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Gaku était dépité. Chaque fois qu’il essayait de parler à Tsumugi, son grand frère rappliquait pour venir l’empêcher de dire quoique se soit. Il avait fini par mettre une distance entre eux pour ne pas se faire interrompre. Malheureusement, cela affectait son travail. Il ne pensait qu’à Tsumugi.

« Combien de temps est ce que tu vas rêvasser ? Nous avons des fans à satisfaire. Annonça Tenn

\- Tu es vraiment un sale mioche, toi.

\- Ne vous battez pas tous les deux ! Ordonna Ryunosuke

\- Si elle te manque tellement, pourquoi ne va tu pas te confesser ? Même si elle te rejette, tu l’auras fais. Proposa Tenn

\- Plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Répondit Gaku

\- Mais c’est un plutôt bon conseil. Gaku, tu devrais essayé. » Assura Ryunosuke

Il se leva et alla la voir. Par chance, elle se trouva dans le couloir sans son frère.

« Salut, Tsumugi.

\- Gaku-san, comment allez vous ?

\- Bien, je te cherchais. J’ai besoin de te parler.

\- Yaotome-san ! Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien les choses !

\- Laisse moi pour une fois !

\- T’en que ça concerne ma sœur, hors de question ! Si tu veux que je te la laisse tu devras me passer sur le corps ! »

Gaku s’arrêta un instant.

« D’accord, je vais te prouver que je suis capable de la protéger en te battant. 

\- Gaku-san ! Ne-

\- Parfait, si tu es d’accord. Rendez-vous à 19h, dimanche à la ZERO Arena. Ne te défile pas.

\- T’inquiète »

Gaku partit. Il venait d’aggraver la situation de façon considérable. Il va devoir se battre contre Hideki pour pouvoir obtenir Tsumugi. L’idée ne le réjouissait pas mais il n’avait pas le choix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Cette fois, le pire est arrivé. Hideki et Gaku vont se battre. Il ne faut pas que cet événement est lieu sinon, Gaku allait se faire écraser. Hideki est trop habitué aux combats pour ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Tsumugi décida d’aller voir son frère pour l’en dissuadé.

« Ne pas me battre contre Yaotome-san ? Tu plaisantes ? C’est lui qui a accepté !

\- Mais…

\- N’insiste pas Tsumugi, tu ne me feras pas changé d’avis. »

Il partit en laissant Tsumugi dans le bureau. Premier échec. Son deuxième plan était d’aller en discuter avec son père.

« Hideki veut faire ça ? Il le fait pour te protéger ?

\- Oui et c’est ça le problème !

\- Si sa motivation est ta protection, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire. Tu es sais à quel point il est têtu. Même si cela m’embête qu’il aille se battre avec un garçon d’une autre agence, qui plus est le fils de Yaotome-kun. »

Elle partit résigner. Deuxième échec. Son troisième et dernière plan devait marcher coûte que coûte. Elle pris sa voiture et partit vers le siège de Yaotome Production. En arrivant, elle vit Yaotome Gaku a l’entrée. 

« Gaku-san !

\- Tsumugi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venu t’empêcher de te battre contre Hideki.

\- Tu es inquiète ?

\- Oui, je suis inquiète pour toi Gaku-san ! »

Ses mots le toucha profondément.

« Je te remercie mais ça va aller pour moi. J’ai ma déesse de la victoire avec moi. » Sourit Gaku

Après cette phrase pleine d’espoir, il partit.

Tsumugi ne pouvait pas comprendre cette phrase. Mais ce qu’elle compris était que l’affrontement de demain allait arrivé malgré ses efforts pour l’arrêter. 

Tout ce qu’elle souhaitait été que Gaku ne se fasse pas trop blesser. Elle ne l’avouerait jamais devant son frère mais…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Le jour de l’affrontement arriva. Tsumugi cherché désespérément à rester avec Hideki pour l’empêcher d’aller à la ZERO Arena mais il avait disparu toute la journée. À 18h45, Tsumugi se précipita à la ZERO Arena. Il fallait qu’elle empêche ça ! En arrivant, elle trouva Gaku accoudé à la rembarre.

« Gaku-san, je t’en pris ne fais pas ça. »

Son ton suppliant avait beaucoup ému Gaku. Il décida de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne t’inquiète pas Tsumugi, je vais réussir.

\- Gaku-san, je t’en pris. » Pleura Tsumugi 

Devant tant de détresse, il décida de l’embrasser. Tsumugi fut surprise mais ne le laissa faire.

« YAOTOME-SAN ! COMMENT OSES-TU ! »

Ils rompirent le baiser pour voir Hideki, fou de rage. Il s’approcha de Gaku et Tsumugi. Par réflexe, Gaku se mit devant Tsumugi pour la protéger. Hideki lança quelques choses. Gaku le rattrapa rapidement. Il vit un couteau.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Un combat sans couteau n’est pas un combat.

\- Mais tu es malade ! C’est hors de question que je me batte avec un couteau.

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas. » Hideki s’élança vers Gaku. « Tu n’as pas le choix ! »

Gaku contra et cria. 

« Tsumugi pars d’ici ! »

Sans réfléchir, elle courut loin.

Hideki était sur l’offensive pendant tout le combat. Gaku ne faisait qu’encaisser les coups. Il ne voulait pas blesser le frère de Tsumugi. Cependant, sa stratégie ne fut pas payant et il se prennait les coups violemment.

Tsumugi ne courrait pas pour fuir mais pour cherché quelqu’un capable d’empêcher l’affrontement. Soudain, un mauvais pré-sentiment parcouru son corps. Elle fit demi-tour sur le champ. En arrivant, elle vit son frère sourir diaboliquement avant de crié :

« Tsumugi, pars d’ici ! »

Instinctivement, Gaku se tourna pour vérifier si c’était bien elle. Ce mouvement faisait partit du plan d’Hideki et il attaqua rapidment. Cependant, Gaku esquiva le coup qui était destiné à sa poitrine pour être touché à l’épaule. Le couteau traversa son épaule gauche de façon violente. Gaku tomba à genoux sur le sol. 

« Tu as perdu Yaotome-san. Maintenant, ne t’approche plus de Tsumugi. »

Tsumugi couru vers les garçons et s’agenouilla à côté de Gaku. Son visage commençait à pâlir à cause de la perte de sang. Tsumugi pris son téléphone et appela une ambulance. Par la suite, elle pris Gaku dans ses bras. Hideki partit sans regarder derrière lui.

« Gaku-san ! Réponds moi ! »

Contre toute attente, Gaku était encore conscience et répondit :

« Tsumugi…

\- Gaku-san ne t’en fais pas, je vais te sauver. »

Elle pris l’écharpe qu’elle avait autour du coup pour arrêté le saignement de l’épaule du garçon. Au contact de l’écharpe, Gaku grimaça de douleur. 

« Excuse-moi.

\- Ne t’en fais pas…Tsumugi. Cette douleur là...n’est rien...comparé à te perdre… »

Après ses mots, il semblait perdre connaissance. Tsumugi pleura serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras et l’appelant :

« Gaku-san ! Gaku-san ! Réponds-moi s’il te plaît ! »

Aucune réponse. Le garçon avait belle et bien perdu conscience. Tsumugi fut submerger par la peur. 

« Vite, vite, vite ! Dépêchez vous ! Je ne veux pas que Gaku-san meurt ! » Pensa-elle

Quelques instants plus tard, des flashs bleus envahissaient sa vision. Les secours étaient finalement arrivé. Ils emmenèrent Gaku et Tsumugi l’accompagnait. Elle voulait être la première personne que Gaku verrait à son réveil. Mais se réveillera-t il ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolé du retard, je n'avais pas le temps ^^"


	6. Chapter 6

À son réveil, Gaku ne sentit que la douleur de son épaule. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était mais il vit rapidement Tenn et Ryunosuke. 

« Gaku, est ce que tu te sens bien ? » Demanda Ryunosuke

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais un élément lui reviens à l’esprit. Il se leva rapidement en oubliant sans épaule. Cette action lui valu une vive douleur dans l’épaule.

« Gaku, ne force pas sur ton épaule. Ordonna Tenn

\- Où est Tsumugi ?

\- La police a voulu son témoignage. » Informa Ryunosuke

Il fut soulagé de savoir que sa bien-aimée aille bien. Malgré tout, il était à l’hôpital et elle s’inquiétait pour lui.

« Comment vous avez su que j’étais ici ? 

\- Tsumugi-chan nous a appelé. Elle était complètement paniqué alors on a tout de suite su qu’il s’était passé quelques choses. »

Gaku pensait immédiatement à s’excuser auprès de Tsumugi. Elle s’était inquiété pour lui après tout et puis son entêtement l’a conduit dans un lit d’hôpital alors il devait assumer. Soudain, la porte s’ouvrir pour laisser entrer Tsumugi. Ryunosuke et Tenn se regardèrent puis déclarèrent.

« Nous allons vous laissez, en privé. »

Puis ils partirent. Même si ils étaient gentils la plus part du temps, ils pouvaient parfois être sournois.

Alors que Gaku allait commencé la conversation, Tsumugi l’interrompit.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé ! J’aurai dû empêcher Hideki de t’approcher !

\- Ah non, tu n’y es pas du tout. C’est de ma faute, je voulais absolument passé du temps avec toi alors je n’ai pas fait attention. De plus, c’est moi qui a accepté le défi. Je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété, Tsumugi. »

Elle s’approcha de lui et lui tient la main.

« Gaku-san, vendredi tu disais que tu avais besoin de me parler. De quoi s’agit-il ?

\- Tsumugi, te souviens tu de la déesse de la victoire que j’ai évoqué hier ? Et bien, ma déesse de la victoire, c’est toi. Tu celle que j’aime Tsumugi. »

Il y eu un moment de silence. Tsumugi baissa la tête. Gaku pensait tout de suite qu’il venait de se faire rejeter mais il ne s’attendit pas à être étreint par Tsumugi.

« Depuis un moment, je commençais à éveiller ses sentiments mais je ne savais pas ce que c’était alors je n’y est pas fais attention. Et puis, tu t’es vaillamment battu pour moi, c’est à ce moment que j’ai compris que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je t’aime aussi, Gaku-san. » 

A cet instant, Gaku ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il l’étreignit à son tour. Le bonheur ne pouvait pas être ailleurs que dans cette pièce.

De l’autre côté de la porte, Ryunosuke et Tenn écoutait tranquillement la conversation.

« Il lui en aura fallu du temps pour se déclarer. Commenta Tenn

\- Ce n’est pas grave. T’en qu’ils sont heureux. » Ajouta Ryunosuke

Ils se sourirent et pensaient que si leur leader était dans un tel bonheur alors il pourrait être vraiment motivé pour le travail.


	7. Chapter 7

Un mois après l’incident, Gaku pouvait à nouveau utilisé son épaule. Tsumugi était vraiment ravie que sa relation avec Gaku ne soit plus de l’ordre de simple collègue de travail. Ils étaient devenir un couple uni. Pendant le mois, Hideki ne remarqua pas que le regard de Tsumugi et Gaku avait changé. Il avait d’ailleurs été jugé pour agression et avait écopé de 3 mois avec sursis. Il pensait que Gaku avait finalement renoncé à s’approcher de Tsumugi. 

Mais un jour, alors qu’il avait une réunion avec le rédacteur en chef d’un magazine tendance, il croisa Gaku et Tsumugi en train de discuter joyeusement. Sans perdre un instant, il se précipita vers le couple.

« Je crois que tu n’as pas retenu la leçon, Yaotome-san. »

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à donner un coup de point à Gaku, Tsumugi s’interposa entre les garçons. 

« Hideki ! Je ne te laisserai pas recommencé une seconde fois !

\- Pousse-toi Tsumugi ! C’est avec lui que j’ai des comptes à régler !

\- Et bien maintenant, c’est avec moi que tu vas avoir des problèmes ! Je l’aime et je ne te laisserai pas le blessé à nouveau ! »

Ses mots le surpris. Il n’aurait jamais cru cela de sa sœur. Lui qui ne voulait que son bonheur, il s’était trompé. Il pensait que Yaotome Gaku était envahissant pour elle et qu’il la forçait. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Elle l’aimait.

« Tsumugi, tu es sûre de ton choix ? Il te rend vraiment heureuse à ce point. Demanda Hideki

\- Je n’ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. »

Il sourit résigné. Si sa petite sœur adoré était amoureuse, il ne pouvait pas l’arrêter. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il regarda Gaku avec un regard menaçant puis doux.

« Dans ce cas, prends bien soin qu’elle, Yaotome-san. »

Puis il partit. Gaku regarda Tsumugi, intrigué.

« Est-ce qu’il vient d’accepter notre relation ?

\- Oui, il vient de le faire. Hideki ne veut que mon bonheur alors il doit accepter notre relation.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te rendre heureuse. » Annonça Gaku


	8. Chapter 8

Aujourd’hui était un jour spécial. Hideki allait voir sa petite sœur exaucer le rêve de toutes les jeunes filles se marier. Au début de cette relation, il était un peu dubitatif. Voir sa sœur aimer un garçon comme Gaku était irréaliste. Mais avec le temps, il a accepté leur couple. Son père aussi était contre au début mais Tsumugi était heureuse alors il ne pouvait rien faire. Cela faisait deux ans qu’ils étaient ensemble mais leur amour restait intacte comme au premier jour.  
Il vit aujourd’hui sa sœur heureuse avec son mari. Tout le monde s’amusait. 

Pendant le repas, Gaku s’adressa à Hideki.

« Takanashi, je peux te demander un truc ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu si protecteur envers Tsumugi ? »

Hideki ne s’attendait pas à cette question. 

« C’est une longue histoire mais si tu as un instant pour m’écouter alors je veux bien te la raconter.

\- Je t’écoute.

\- Quand j’étais petit, je suis tombé amoureux d’une fille de mon quartier. Nous étions amis mais un jour, elle est aussi tombé amoureuse d’un garçon mais pas de moi. Ce garçon avait tout plaire mais il se trouvait être le fils d’un des plus puissant mafieux du pays. Un jour, elle l’a suivit par amour mais elle s’est fait tuée. J’aurai voulu la protéger mais je n’ai pas pu. Tsumugi n’avait que 2 ans à l’époque mais je me devais de la protéger du monde extérieur. Alors quand je t’ai vu avec elle, j’ai pensé que la même situation se reproduisait. C’est vrai après tout, tu es le fils du président Yaotome donc je me suis dis que je devais la protéger d’un amour trop aveuglant pour elle. Cependant, si tu avais vraiment voulu lui faire du mal, tu n’aurai jamais accepter de te battre contre moi. »

Gaku ne pouvait pas prévoir que la raison de cette surprotection venait d’une histoire aussi tragique. Il mit la main sur son épaule et annonça :

« Laisse-moi la rendre heureuse pour toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Je te promet que je la rendrais heureuse jusqu’à la fin de mes jours. »

Après cette promesse, il partit rejoindre Tsumugi. 

Hideki regarda les jeunes mariés et pensa :

« Tsumugi, tu ne t’ai pas trompé. Ce garçon veux vraiment faire de toi la plus comblé des femmes. Son regard était sincère et déterminé quand il me l’a promis. Personne ne pourra l’arrêter quand il s’agira de toi. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. »

**Author's Note:**

> A demain ^^


End file.
